


Fall dreams

by purplefox



Category: Ze (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A nostalgic dream for Waki, he misses those days and that person





	Fall dreams

Waki knew that it was a dream but he was reluctant to wake up. he knew where he was and he knew that he was asleep. That was fine with him. It had been a long time since he had been this content in a dream. He looked around the valley and shook his head. Before him he had a bottle of wine. Under him was a blanket.

Something like this had happened many times, he could feel the warm sun on his head. He could hear the sound of the river not too far away. It seemed like a simple pleasant day except that he was fast asleep and he knew it. This was a dream of the past but that was not a bad thing. Not when he could see and remember things like this.

“Waki.” His name was called before a large body slumped against him. Waki smiled when he smelled the familiar scent. When he looked to his side, he saw hair the colour of fire. “It’s such a good day but you spend it all alone drinking.” Waki missed this voice as well. He laughed even as he poured a cup for his companion. How he missed Rikiichi so.

“Sometimes I crave my own company.” He laughed as he poured a cup for himself. Rikiichi’s laugh bounced around the area. “You’re back early. Does that mean that my dolls are running for cover as usual? From your brutish methods.”

“I just did what I had to do, besides.” Rikiichi laughed softly. “You gave me three strong dolls to use. I have to use them because who knows what you’ll demand next. You come up with some expensive ideas Waki.” He laughed before he chuckled to himself. “The things you do, the things you come up with. Expensive tastes.” He laughed softly.

“How many times do I tell you be careful? I made them to look like dolls so you will be a little more careful.” Waki smiled before he shook his head. “No matter how cute they are, you remain the same Rikiichi. Or shall I say that we remain the same? Living god.”

“They are such cute dolls.” Rikiichi chuckled. “And their personalities are so cute! Even though our little wolf is so affection.” Rikiichi leaned further against him and Waki snorted when he leaned to the side from the weight. “Even though he curls up in your bed when I’m sleeping.”

“Yes he does.” And Waki welcomed his weight and warmth every single time. He enjoyed touching him and playing with him. He appreciated the comfort that he brought. He was so adorable but he belonged to Rikiichi first. “But he’s your Kami Rikiichi. Please don’t break him. Or the others, he is cute as he is.”

“He certainly is.” Rikiichi laughed softly. “But he changes back so suddenly and randomly.” He barked out a laugh. “Do you know when he was healing me suddenly I had a wolf on my lap?” He gave Waki a long look. “Hey…”

“Don’t ask.” Waki laughed softly as he poured Rikiichi another cup. “Unless you really want to know.” He smiled and Rikiichi’s laughed bounced around the area. “Rikiichi.” Waki smiled. “I miss you.” It felt good to say it. He drank deeply and refilled his cup. “The world is duller without you in it.”

“And you used to complain so much.” Rikiichi laughed softly. “I want you smiling Waki, I wish we could have that forever but… a wolf is just as warm as a man right?” His laughter made Waki snort even as he drank deeply again.

“Rikiichi!” The call made Waki laugh again. The entire thing felt so familiar and the warmth of Rikiichi’s body. He missed him so much, the large body, the hair the colour of fire.

“Never alone.” Waki laughed softly. “And never a dull moment.” He finished when a wolf crashed their little gathering. Both he and Rikiichi placed their hand over the wolf. It was such a good feeling. “I wish these days could have last forever.” Waki murmured softly.

X

What an amusing dream. Waki woke slowly with a smile on his lips. He missed those days. Times when he would go off by himself and Rikiichi would find him. Nights that Rikiichi would seek him out for a drink. The days that it was five of them exploring the lands. The times that he would walk by Rikiichi’s side.

His love had been a large one and a complicated one and Waki had no real regrets. He just missed him. That night had been a nightmare, he had felt so alone. It seemed as though until the end that Rikiichi had never really listened. Waki had said over and over again to Rikiichi to watch his words. His Kodama had hurt so much but Waki could look back at those times fondly.

The Kodama had hurt but it had been worth it. It was just that Waki wished he could have done a little more. Protected Rikiichi a little more. But since Rikiichi had left him alone, he at least had given one thing back for Waki to keep by his side.

“Until we meet again Rikiichi.” Waki let the covers drop a bit as he glanced at his side. His adorable little wolf had come back and continued to sleep by his side. This was what he got to look forward to. He had come back to him and he knew it all.

There were many things in this world that Waki still did not understand. What he did know was that while he would always miss Rikiichi, he could look back at those times with fondness in his heart and not despair.

“Waki?” The soft murmur made Waki smile. He gathered his wolf to him and pressed soft kisses to his face until Megane was fully awake. Ears out, tail out and fully engaged in the kisses. “Waki.” He murmured again as he kissed Waki. “Waki.” He nuzzled him softly. “I’m here Waki.”

“Yes you are.” Waki smiled. He could feel the warmth against him. He was so glad he had him back. “Yes you are.”


End file.
